During the last decade, the use of conducting polymers has attracted considerable inquiry because of their immense variety of physical and electronic/conductive properties. These conducting polymers have been used in applications ranging from organic transistors and coatings for fuel cells to functional textiles, and electromagnetic shielding. One example of a conducting polymer, polypyrrole (PPy), has a number of useful properties including low resistivity, redox properties, and environmental stability. However, the production of conductive polymer composites, such as fibers, has proved to be difficult. Typically, when a conductive polymer is incorporated into or onto a material, the mechanical properties of the material are diminished.
Thus, there is a need for new methods and compositions for effectively incorporating conductive polymers into materials, particularly materials that are themselves resistive. Disclosed herein are compositions and methods that meet these and other needs.